The Roller Coaster Life
by Kittykat0989
Summary: You want to read a story about me being 22 years old, slightly successful and what I've been through in my boring, everyday life? Well, okay then here you go. You'd be surprised...Or maybe not considering what I've read on here. (R&R and let me know what you think)
1. The beginning

_**The Roller Coaster Life**_

_**The intro monologue**_

"_Well, this is slightly awkward. I'm not really sure where to start. Dear reader, Or maybe I should use my more commonly known opening? Hmm…_

_Hey there internet! …Guessed who I am yet? No? What if I told you I'm British? Seriously, Still nothing? Not so smart are you? He says talking to an inanimate object. Well then just for those who are completely oblivious as to who I am I believe some introductions are in order._

_I am most commonly known as the internet cult leader 'Danisnotonfire' (Or sometimes even my birth name which is Dan Howell) from the sensational internet video viewing website YouTube. I have a Radio show with the BBC that I do with my best friend Phil (Amazingphil, another Youtuber) and I have a secret passionate relationship with the chocolate malteasers. No I'm kidding. Kind of._

_I'll be completely straight with you now (Oh God the irony) I have absolutely no idea where the hell I'm going with this. This could be an account of my life. I could just be telling you random stories about what happens in the typical life of Daniel Howell. Who knows? Well apart from me. Heh. If I told you right now what this is going to be about and you didn't like it would you leave? Probably. So I'm going to be a good old fashioned Twat and keep this information away from you for now._

_Actually that's a little mean (according to Phil) so I'll tell you this then._

_This thing that I'm writing is going to be…_

_Fun_

_Romantic _

_(Pathetically and embarrassingly so)_

_Amazing _

_(No Phil puns necessary)_

_Hilarious _

_(not to blow my own trumpet or anything but I'm kind of funny) _

_Witty _

_Ironic (Ironically)_

_And something you all totally saw coming._

_Well most of you anyway._

_Do I have your attention now? Good. So to recap! My name is Dan Howell and this is my random roller coaster of a life._


	2. Bullies, Girlfriend andmySexual Escapade

_**Bullying, Girlfriend, and My Sexuality Escapade**_

_Well hey there again internet. We meet again it seems._

_So I was thinking long and hard (in a non-sexual innuendo kind of way) about what you guys might actually want to hear about. I could describe how I spent my day yesterday to you today pretty easily._

_I woke up. Had breakfast whilst having a friendly banter with Phil about leaving the cupboards open (Again might I just add). I went to Starbucks with Phil. We came home and positioned ourselves in our favourite internet positions and remained that way for the next fuck knows how many hours. We ate food. More internetting (New word guys!) Then back to sleep._

_But that's seriously dull and boring. I'm not one to bore the already bored (I'm guessing you're bored I don't know) So I'll PHIL you in on a story (See what I did there?)._

_Okay I've got one. But if you're looking for some hot sexy Phantastic action. Tough shit. Maybe next chapter (*insert wink here*)_

_In fact I'll do this in a way you'll all understand…STORY FANFICTION WRITING MODE ACTIVATE!_

'Okay' I thought checking my hair one last time in the reflection the shop window. 'Today's the day. You're going to grow some fucking balls and ask her out.' I smile confidently at myself flattening my hair down one last time before forcing my legs to move towards the hell hole which only the young could understand why it was literally a living hell.

High school.

Now I'll be straight with you (This is going to be a running gag. I just know it) I'm definitely not the most popular guy at school. Oh fuck it. Who was I trying to kid? I was practically THE most unpopular guy there which of course made me a target for the demons in this hell which most of you would call 'bullies'. I personally prefer the word demons…Or Dickheads.

So of course when I got to my designated and wonderfully Muse/Fall Out Boy decorated locker (Best bands ever.) I really should have seen it coming.

"Oi Fag!" I pull out my textbooks and close my locker. I then take a deep breathe before turning round to face what I can only describe as the biggest asshole in the entire year however he's also the most popular kid in my year so I basically can't say shit to him without taking a beating. So I stay quite and look at him questioningly hoping my face wouldn't betray my fear of another beating. He smirked. The dickhead.

"So I hear you've been having trying to fuck some guy in the locker room. I'm pretty sure that you're the only pansy round here Howell so I'd keep that kind of shit to yourself" Of course this was the biggest pile of bullshit his tiny little mind could possible process. I wasn't gay. But of course since I was an easy target I was anything but a regular 15 year old kid. I also have another problem…You see…

I'm a social awkward mess. Literally the most anti-social and awkward human being on the planet. So instead of some awesome witty come back I should have used or even just walking away like any normal person should've done I just awkwardly stood there and took it.

"What nothing to say?" He asked me almost sounding obliviously innocent. Of course then he shoved me up against the locker and the god damned smirk was back. I hate strong people. I hate bullies. And at times like this I really hated life.

"Well then looks like I'll just have to beat the gay right out of you" Shit. I thought today was going to be a good day. I close my eyes and brace for fist to face contact. But thank fuck it doesn't come thanks to-

"DAN!"

'Oh my sweet angel. My saviour. The love of my life'-

_Shit I really was a soppy bastard wasn't I?...Sorry back to the story._

"Lucy! Hey!" He dropped me instantly. 'wow' I thought 'quick to change his damn attitude when a pretty girl comes by isn't he?' She glared at him.

"What are you doing to Dan?" "Nothing babe, me and my friend Dan here were just having a bit of fun. Right, Dan?" He turned towards me his eyes promising my painful demise unless I agreed. I nodded stiffly.

"See?" He smiled towards her again but she took in my shaking, fearful form and instantly knew I was lying to save my skin. But she nodded understandingly.

"Okay, whatever. Let's go Dan" She (in a totally platonic way) grabbed my hand and pulled me along the corridor. The butterflies erupted (Ha.) in my stomach but the second I turned round and saw daggers being aimed towards me my stomach immediately dropped. I knew that beating was just delayed not forgotten. But she smiled at me once we got to class and I thought 'worth it.'

_After that memorable incident the day seemed to pass fairly quickly and uneventfully and nothing special happened really...Oh except that I manned up and ASKED HER OUT LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING BOSS! It was a pretty good relationship I think for the whole 3 years it lasted._

_Except for you know the cheating._

_Oh…I guess that would be pretty interesting to tell you about huh? Okay but don't judge me I was young and reckless. And stupid now I think about it…Oh you'll understand when you read it._

So it's mine and my girlfriends two year anniversary so like every other month ever we celebrated with the usual. Food, movies and the occasional sex. Every guys fantasy right? Well…Not really.

Don't take this the wrong way! I love her a lot and we always have fun together whether that was movies or sexual acts of love but sometimes…I don't know it's just the same thing over and over again. I mean there must be more to a relationship right? Or maybe I was just started to not like her in that kind of a way anymore. I'm six-fucking-teen. What the hell do I know?

She's fast asleep on me now. No sex then tonight. I wasn't really up for it anyway to be honest.

I gently lift her head from my lap and turn the TV off before going upstairs to find her a blanket quietly. So maybe in my defence as well as being socially awkward I was also incredibly clumsy. So maybe pulling a blanket out of a closet in the pitch black was a bad idea. Well done Dan. But of course why let my stupidity go unnoticed. Sniggering from behind me ensued.

"Wow Dan. My sister really got the whole package when she got with you didn't she?" He flicked a dim lamp on so the blush making it's why onto my embarrassed face became clearer. This only proceeded amused him more.

Oh shit! I should probably explain who he is right? Basically he's my girlfriend's older brother, Jake, who makes frequent visits back to their parent's house when he's on leave from the army which is usually for a few weeks every four months. He's two years older than me and we have this kind of rivalry/friendship thing. It's hard to explain really…For example when we play Mario or something we'll be incredibly competitive and make sarcastic jokes and friendly banter but we're still friends in a weird sense. We get on but in a bizarre way. His sister/my girlfriend hates it sometimes. We argued about it once when she claimed 'when he was around all I ever did was ignore her' to which I argued back with 'I love you and want to get along with your family' of course we stopped arguing after I spent about four hours watching chick flicks with her but I still technically won! Technically.

"Oh Fuck off Jake. You don't know shit" Okay maybe that was slightly harsh and defensive but that's just how I function when I'm embarrassed. He just smirked at me.

"That really the way to treat someone who could kick your ass in a heartbeat Dan?" His eyes glinted mischievously in the light and I couldn't help but notice there was something off about him. Like in a weird your not yourself kind of way. I just brushed it off and smirked right back.

"I doubt your sister would appreciate that with me being her boyfriend and all" He offered me his hand and winked at me before saying "Nah, I couldn't hurt you're pretty little face anyways Daniel" I stared at him for a moment. Something definitely seemed wrong. I took his hand anyway and he forceful pulled me up so our faces were literally a centimetre apart. I let out a small gasped gasp and in that second I had smelt it.

Alcohol.

He'd been drinking. He was as good as drunk. So the events that occurred afterwards shouldn't have really surprised me. But it did.

Within seconds he had me pinned against the wall by my wrists and attached his lips to mine. I froze. I didn't have a bloody clue what was going on. So many questions started running through my teenage mind. Why was he drinking? Does his sister know he's drinking? Why is he kissing me? Why is his hand going under my shirt? Why haven't I stopped him yet?! WHY WAS I ENJOYING THIS?! I realised whilst I was questioning myself I had actually begun kissing him back whilst my hands intertwined themselves behind his neck. It wasn't until his hand had found it way to the button of my skinny jeans that the reality of what was happening hit me hard. I used ever muscle in my body to shove him away from me. He hit the wall opposite to me with a loud thud.

The atmosphere became incredibly tense as nothing but our heavy breathing could be heard and my heartbeat was pounding in my ears.

What the FUCK had just happened?!

"Dan…" Jake breathed moving towards me but I didn't give him chance to come closer. I bolted straight down stairs and out the door.

I never really saw him again after that. Lucy came to school the next day and asked why I'd left last night. I of course not wanting to tell her 'oh yeah your brother was drunk and came onto but don't worry I didn't mind that much in fact I kissed him back' No. I just told her some bullshit story that I felt ill and didn't want her to catch it. She bought it of course.

"well okay if you say so…But my brother wanted me to pass on a message." I froze "He wanted me to say goodbye for him and he wanted to say he's sorry" I didn't really know how to respond. I just nodded, avoiding her questions and thinking about the eighteen year old soldier who had made me begin to question myself.

And my sexuality.

_Well wasn't that fun? Not boring in the least .I practically gave you two stories in one. I never saw him again after that (Jake I mean) I'd broken up with Lucy a year later as we decided it was best for university. That and I discovered I was bisexual. Do you get the ironic 'let me be straight' jokes now? Oh I do crack myself up sometimes._

_I think I promised to write about Phil next time didn't I? Now HE is an interesting subject indeed…_

_But I'll that leave it till next time._

_This is Dan Howell signing off._

Hi! So my name's Kat and I just thought I'd let you know some stuff about the story (and myself I guess) before this starts. This is my first time writing this kind of stuff so I apologize for any grammar mistakes, inaccurate information (such as OOC's) etc. The story is a 'T' due to strong language (which is again new to me). Also when I wrote the introduction to this I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to write about but now I have a pretty good idea So in some chapters I might be adding in something's which people may find as a trigger so if I believe it is I shall warn you beforehand at the start of the chapter. That's all! R&R and so on!


End file.
